


He's out of my League

by Betzalee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Hipster Bucky Barnes, Hipster Steve Rogers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: Steve knows that Tony Stark is way out of his league. That still doesn't stop him from falling head over heels for the man. However, certain circumstances prevent Tony from returning Steve's feelings, leaving the blonde feeling alone and broken hearted.Luckily for Steve, Bucky is right along the corner to pick up the broken pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! okay so I already have a couple of chapters written out but they need some editing. I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter since this week is going be hella busy for me, but It'll probably be next week. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this and remember that feedback is always welcome!

It was madness,  _pure madness,_ liking someone who was so very out of your league. It was a torturous thing to try and rid your mind of thoughts of that person that invaded every single corner of your god-forsaken mind and heart. It was tiresome as well, leaving you weak and annoyed and wishing you had never set eyes on said person. But the heart is stubborn and when the owner of said heart has an even more stubborn mind, well, let’s just say there’s no way in hell you’d be getting over the person you fancy. No matter how out of your league they are.

Sighing, Steve flopped down on his worn out couch, stretching his sore limbs and yawning loudly. He was exhausted after a long day at work and the thoughts that were currently running wild through his mind were making him even more tired. He took the remote control that laid on the small coffee table and switched his TV on. He absentmindedly surfed the channels, trying to find something appealing enough that would distract him from his mind. The feelings he felt only increased as he sat there, staring with a blank with a blank face at the TV screen. He settled on a cooking show in the food channel and got comfortable on the couch. The show however wasn’t interesting enough to drown out the thoughts and he kept on thinking about the inevitable.

Tony Stark was a hell of a man. Tall (not by much, but honestly everyone and their mothers were taller than Steve,) dark and handsome and everything he had ever wished for and more. He was the type of man his mother would love to have over for dinner on Sunday nights. Well mannered, respectful, intelligent and most importantly, charming. He was also older than Steve by ten years and was full of sass, which only added more fuel to the raging fire in Steve’s heart. But despite all this, the older man was way out of Steve’s league. He was a mechanical engineering professor at NYU and owner of various garages in the city. He was also a person from high society with a lot of money, and Steve, well, Steve looked like a beggar on his good days.

Wearing nothing but faded or ripped jeans with worn out band shirts and oversize flannels, with a mop of unruly blonde hair atop his head, a beardless face and a pair of Doc martens that had seen better days, Steve was more than positive that Tony, with his pressed suits, and designer sunglasses would never date him. It was a pity really, because Steve truly thought that the both of them made quite the couple. Sighing again, he ran a hand through his face and grunted, the food show forgotten. Thinking about Tony always left him feeling irritated.

No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get the man out of his mind. He’d been pining over him ever since Steve moved into this apartment complex over three months ago and discovered that Tony was his neighbor. It caught Steve by surprise that such a wealthy man like Tony Stark actually lived in pretty regular and basic apartment on the West Village. Not that Steve was complaining about that, not at all. He was mostly curious. However, that was a conversation that neither of them had had before, and for some reason Steve was wondering about it now.  

The buzzing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts and with some effort, he took his IPhone from his pocket. Sam was calling.

 “Yeo.” He said, leaning back on the couch.

 “Are you down to go to the bar tonight?” His best friend, Sam, asked.

“Ah, I don't know. Not really feeling myself tonight.” He replied, letting out another yawn.

“Long day at work? Or still pining over Tony?” Even though Steve couldn’t see him, he knew that Sam was smirking smugly. Steve on his part, couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Both.”

“When are you going to tell him Steve? You're not getting any younger” Sam said, matter of factly.

Sighing, Steve rubbed his eyes. “I know, I know. But I can't tell him Sam, it'll ruin what we have.”

“Look Steve, you two are friends. I seriously doubt he'll shun you just because you like him! He’s 40 years old, too old to be an asshole.”

“I can't risk it Sam. For some weird reason he decided to become my friend and I can't, I just can’t tell him. “Steve said. He was getting tired of telling Sam the same thing. But he just didn't seem to listen! Steve knew that Tony wasn't an asshole but he knew that there was a big chance of him avoiding him forever, and Steve simply didn't want that.

“I’m perfectly fine with just being friends with him.” Steve said, trying to convince himself.

“Yeah, whatever makes you sleep at nights” Sam said, in a tone that let Steve know that he was frustrated and fed up.

“Look, nothing good will come out of this. If I tell him how I feel I’ll just end up making things weird between us. He’s been very kind to me and I don’t want to creep him out.”

You stubborn piece of shit! Why would you creep him out?” Sam half yelled, startling him a bit.

“Because, he’s way out of my league. Have you not seen the man? He drives a fucking Ferrari for god sakes, and eats nothing but fancy stuff.  The places I’ve been to with him make my bank account weep. He’d never date a guy like me Sam and that’s just the plain old truth.” He wanted to hang up, to go to bed and call it a day. But Sam had other plans for him.

“Look. I’ll say this once so listen up. He’s not out of your league. The man fucking likes you okay! He was the one that knocked on your door the same fucking day you moved into that apartment and invited you out for a drink. He’s the one that’s always taking you out to eat and to all the fucking gay clubs that are in the city. He was the one that got you your fucking job at that publishing firm, and he’s even introduced you to all his fucking friends! I honestly don’t know why you keep thinking he won’t like you. I’m 100% sure that he does okay, so stop this madness Steve; you’re driving yourself insane.” Sam was out of breath by the time he was done and Steve was blushing lightly.

“Well, when you put it that way.” He said, running his free hand through the mess of curly hair.

“Are you going to do it then?” Sam asked, sounding hopeful.

“I don’t know Sam. You’re still forgetting the fact that he just got out of a long term relationship. He doesn’t talk about it, but I can see the sadness in his eyes Sam. I’m pretty sure his ex must have been an amazing person.” He said bitterly.

“If he was such an amazing person Tony would still be with him. Steve, you could easily be the one to mend his broken heart. Just trust me and tell him how you feel.” 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Steve sighed.

“Nope. I hate it when you mope around all day and ever since you’ve met Tony that’s all you’ve done.” Sam complained in a teasing tone.

“You love me though,” Steve smiled.

“But sometimes I want to kill you.” Sam replied, making Steve laugh.

“It’s great to hear you laugh punk. Now get up from that ratty old couch and go get your hunk.”

Laughing, Steve replied: “Love you Sam, goodnight”

“You better do it Steve, or I’m not going to talk to you anymore”

“That’s what you said last week when we had the same conversation.” Steve replied, getting up from the couch.

“Well, last week was different. I needed you for something to I was forced to contact you.” Was Sam’s response.

“You needed me to try out your fucking cookies.” Steve chuckled.

“I was trying a new recipe okay. Anyways, I’m serious this time. You need to do this, if not for you then for me.”

“Goodnight Sam.” Was all Steve said.

“Like Shia Labeouf said, JUST DO IT!” Sam yelled, startling Steve once again.

“You're fucking crazy.” Steve laughed.

“And you love me for it. Now goodnight and go do it.” Sam said before he hanged up. His friend was truly something else.

Throwing his phone on his couch, he walked over to the kitchen where he busied himself by preparing a sandwich. He wasn't truly hungry, but he new that if he didn’t eat something now, he'd wake up at 2 in the morning feeling as if he owned the stomach of a whale. More thoughts of Tony invaded his mind as he prepared his dinner. He knew Sam was right in some parts, but Steve truly didn't want for the wonderful friendship he had made with Tony to go to waste. He didn’t plan in falling for the man, he truly didn’t. It all happened so fast, catching Steve by surprise.

Tony had been a total gentleman with him, inviting him out for a drink and then for coffee and then for lunch. The two learned a lot about each other and Steve felt truly comfortable in the other man's presence. They shared many things in common, one of them being an intense love for literature. For a man that was all about technology and building and constructing thing, Steve found it weird at first that Tony loved to read. But it was a pleasant surprise and both of them seemed to bond even more over their favorite authors.

After finding out that Steve worked three jobs to pay for his apartment, Tony had gone out of his way to get Steve a job as an assistant in a small publishing firm that his friend owned. It had been the best thing anyone had ever done for Steve and he felt truly lucky to have met such a wonderful man. When the platonic feelings he had for Tony shifted into something deeper, well Steve knew he was in deep shit. He knew Tony was bisexual, but he also knew the types of men and women his friend was into. They all dressed in suits or beautiful dresses and drove fancy cars and were swimming in money.

Tony wasn't a shallow man, but he did have very expensive taste. It made Steve’s heart weep, knowing that Tony would never set his eyes on him and that the only relationship the two would ever have was a platonic one.  _So why ruin that by telling the man about his feelings?_ Cutting his ham and cheese sandwich in half, Steve decided that it was best for him to just forget all about Tony and see him for what he was, a very good friend.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve awoke with a headache. The sunlight that was pouring from his window was too bright and he wished he could somehow turn off the sun. Grunting, he turned on his stomach, burying his face on his pillow. It was Saturday and he didn't have to be up until noon, but the morning light had disturbed his sleep and now he felt grouchy. 

Turning on his back again, Steve yawned loudly and sat up, scratching his head. He looked with bleary eyes around his room, trying to find his phone. It took him a while to remember he had left it on his couch last night. 

_Shit. I don't want to get up._

But it was his everyday routine and he felt useless without it. He had to check every social media he had, to see if anything important had happened while he had been asleep. It was a weird habit he was desperately trying to get rid off, and miserably losing to do so. 

Without further ado, he got up from bed, went to relieve his bladder and then walked towards his living room. Retrieving his phone from where it laid, he was surprised to see that he had three missed calls from Tony, followed by several text messages from him. Steve unlocked his phone in a flash and called him back, not even bothering to check the messages.

Tony picked up on the third ring, his voice was rich and thick, sending a pleasant shiver down Steve's spine. "Did I wake you?" He shyly asked, after Tony had said hello.

"Steve! No, not at all. I was just making some coffee." He replied and Steve sighed. Glad that he hadn't woken up the man.

"Oh, okay. Well that's nice." He said awkwardly, mentally cursing himself for how stupid he sounded. "Um, you called last night?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something." Tony said, causing Steve's heartbeat to increase.

"About?" He asked nervously.

"Nat and Bucky are coming over for dinner tonight. Sort of unexpected actually." Tony chuckled nervously, "And I thought it'd be nice to invite you over. I think Bruce is also coming, but I'm not too sure about that." 

"Ah, yeah, yeah. That sounds nice. What time should I be there?" He asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Um, they'll be here around seven." He replied and Steve chuckled. 

"And you had to call me three times last night just to tell me that? I thought someone had died or something." Steve teased

"Well, I also wanted to hear your voice." Tony said, leaving Steve speechless. 

_Was this real? Did Tony seriously just say that?_

The blonde's heart was hammering inside his chest and his face had turned warm and red.

"Hello?" Tony said, sounding nervous. "You there?"

"Y-yeah. Right here." Steve stammered. A face splitting grin adorning his face.

"Good. I thought I freaked you out or something." Tony chuckled nervously. 

"You'd never do that Tony. I promise." Steve said truthfully, trying to calm down his heart. 

"I'm glad I don't. It'd be a pity to lose you." He said, catching Steve by surprise again. The grin on his face only seemed to get bigger and he felt pleasantly light headed. 

"It'd be a pity to lose you too." Steve said in a voice so low that it sounded like a whisper. 

"I'm smiling like an idiot right now." Tony admitted, and Steve could actually feel the smile on his voice. 

_Were they flirting? Or was this completely platonic?_

Steve had no fucking idea but he wasn't about to ask and ruin the mood. "So am I." He replied, sitting down on his couch. 

"Good, good. Very good." Tony said, trying to sound cool and nonchalant but in reality he just came out as nervous and awkward, which made Steve giddy. 

"Super good." Steve replied, feeling like a love stricken teenager. 

"So... I'll see you at 7?" Tony asked, and Steve couldn't help but feel as if this was their first date.

"Yes. I'll be there." He said, feeling a little bummed out that the conversation was coming to an end. 

"Looking forward to it." He replied.

"Me too." 

"See you later Steve." Tony said, before hanging up.

Steve was truly in cloud 9. The smile on his face was big and goofy and his body was tingling all over. Pleasant butterflies swam around his stomach and his heart was beating so fast that he feared he'd go into cardiac arrest. He actually had to take a couple of calming breaths so that he wouldn’t triggered an asthma attack. He just couldn't believe what had just happened. Tony and him never flirted.  _Never!_ And Steve was quite positive that what they've both had done was called flirting. It felt so surreal to him and he was swimming in a bubble that seemed impossible to pop.  _Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he should stop thinking that Tony was out of his league. Maybe Tony wanted him too. Maybe they both had a chance. Maybe, maybe, maybe._

It wouldn't hurt if he tried. Not after that little stunt Tony had pulled on him. Taking a deep breath, Steve decided that today would be the day. After Tony's friend left, he'd stay behind and tell him of his feelings. He didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. And now he was positive that his feelings were returned. It felt good, truly good. half the weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he couldn't wait to remove the rest. 

He called Sam right away and told him everything that had happened. After many I told you so, and Aha's and Aw, Steve managed to get off the phone with Sam. His mood had only gotten better after the small conversation with the other man and by the time Steve's stomach cried out for food, he was practically beaming with happiness. 

^^^

Steve wasn't that much of a fan of Tony's friends. They were nice and all, but not really his cup of tea. Unlike Tony, they didn't dress in fancy suits and neither of them were proud owners of designer sunglasses, but somehow the four of them fit perfectly together. Tony's tight group consisted of James (Bucky) Barnes, photographer and literature professor at NYU. Tall, with long brown hair and a total hipster, Bucky was always dressed in shabby looking clothes which always looked ten times better than Steve's. Nat Romanoff was a music professor at Columbia University, with both arms covered in tattoos and pierced ears. She was a gorgeously intimidating and seemed to own nothing but black clothing. Last but not least, was Bruce Banner, another literature professor at NYU. The four were very close, having known each other for over ten years already. The first time Tony had introduced Steve to the bunch, he had felt like an outsider. He didn't feel like an outsider anymore, but he still didn't like hanging out with them. He preferred to be alone with Tony, to have all of his attention. But he knew that if he  _did_ date Tony, he'd have to put up with his friends as well. 

With that thought in mind, Steve happily dressed himself. It was already 6:30, and although he didn't have to go too far to get to Tony's, he still wanted to have extra time to dress himself. He didn't want to look like he always did, like a scruffy grunge who came out straight out of the 90's. He wanted to look good tonight, to leave a good impression on Tony. He decided to wear his new pair of black jeans, they fitted nice and didn't have any holes. He spent twenty minutes looking for the right shirt to wear, until he found a white button down. He wasn't too happy about the outfit, but it was now 6:47 and his blonde hair still looked like a bird’s nest. running to the bathroom, Steve tried the best he could to fix the mess atop his head. When nothing seemed to work, he decided to brush his hair back and cover it with a beanie. By the time the clock hit 6:55 he was ready to leave, until he realized he only wearing socks. Running to his room, he grabbed the pair of black docs and put them on. Once that was done, he grabbed his phone and keys, placed them in his pocket and then left his apartment. 

He stood outside Tony's door, debating whether or not he should knock. It was 7 on the dot and Steve knew he was going to be the only guest there. This was good though, maybe he could tell Tony how he felt now and by the time his friends came over, they would already be a couple. The confidence and positivity that had engulfed Steve in the morning, seemed to vanish. He was nervous and feeling more than stupid. Doubt began to creep back into his mind but he decided to push it back down. To hell with all his insecurities and self-doubt. He was good enough for Tony and he would not leave his friends apartment until he told him of his feelings. Taking a deep breath, Steve rang the doorbell. Within seconds, the door was open by a Bucky, disappointing Steve.  _I guess I'll have to wait after all._

"Steve, come on in!" The brunette said, stepping away and allowing Steve to enter Tony's home.

"Hey Bucky, what's up?" Steve asked as Bucky closed the door behind him. The house was filled with mouth watering aromas, making Steve's stomach grumble.

"Nothing much, same as usual." Bucky replied, walking with Steve towards the living room. 

“Where's Tony? I thought I was going to be the first in arrive." Steve said, taking a seat in one the couch.

"He's taking a shower. I actually came two hours ago to help him with dinner." Bucky explained as he stood by the living room entrance, "Want a beer?"

"Yeah please." Steve said, receiving a nod from Bucky before he walked over to the kitchen. 

Steve fidgeted around the couch a bit, trying to get comfortable. It was nice and cool inside the apartment but his jacket was beginning to make him uncomfortable. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was going to have dinner with Tony's friends tonight. 

"Here you go." Bucky's voice broke through his thoughts and sat down beside him.

"Thank you." Steve smiled politely.

"No problem. So, how's life?" Bucky asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Eh, lacking entertainment." Steve shrugged. He really didn't want to engage himself in conversation with Bucky. Not that there was anything wrong with him, it was just that you know, Steve didn’t really like him.

"And why is that?" The blonde asked.

"I dunno. Nothing good is happening so far." Steve replied, taking another sip of his drink.

"So make something happen." Bucky replied, looking at Steve in the eyes. 

"Too lazy." Was all Steve said.

"Aren't we all." Bucky replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

There was an awkward silence and Steve knew he was not going to break it. He was very outgoing and easy to talk to, but that only worked on people the blonde actually wanted to  _talk to._  He always found Bucky to be a bit of a know it all and very superficial. His brown hair was always nicely styled into a man bun or combed down nicely. He looked like a hipster know it all and Steve didn't really want to get to know him. Luckily, the door rang and Bucky got up. "That's probably Nat." He smiled, showing off his pearly whites. 

He tolerated Nat better. She was closer to his age and seemed like a pretty laid back person. The few times they had hung out, their conversation had been fun and interesting and he had an easier talking to him than he did with Bucky or Bruce. 

"Steve! Fancy seeing you here." Nat said as she walked into the living room. 

"Yeah, I was surprise when Tony invited me. Thought I'd never see your face again." Steve joked as he got up and greeted her, not noticing perplexed look Bucky had thrown him. 

"Well, I'm very glad to see you. It's been a long time since I had an interesting conversation with someone." Nat smile, causing Steve to laugh.

"Hey! We have interesting conversations all the time." Bucky said, playfully shoving Nat. 

Of course we do." Nat winked at Bucky, causing the him to blush. 

"Want a beer?" He asked, already walking out of the living room.

"Yes please." Nat replied

"He seems to really love getting people beers." Steve chuckled as he sat back down on the couch, Nat following his moves.

He's pretty awesome." Replied Nat, with a smile on her face.

"So, you two are a thing?" He asked, causing Nat to give him a pointed look.

“That’s none of your business Steve.” She said sternly, but there was a small smile trying to break loose, making Steve laugh.

"Is it a crush then?" He asked. He didn't really care, but it was amusing to see Nat act this way.

"Who has a crush on who?" Bucky asked as he returned with Nat's beer. 

"It's not a crush. Bucky knows how I feel about him." She said, taking a hold of her beer.

"Why are we talking about this?" Bucky asked, taking a seat on the loveseat.

"What are we talking about?" Tony's voice filled the room, filling Steve's body with excitement.  

"Hiyah, Tony." He said, turning his head a bit to get a better look. Just like he was expecting, Tony was wearing a pair of black suit pants with a black AC/DC shirt. Despite the strange apparel, he looked regal to Steve, and good enough to eat. 

"Hey Steve-o." Tony smiled at him, running a hand through his damp-looking hair. 

"I thought you died in the shower or something." Bucky retorted, causing Tony to laugh. 

"And you didn't come and check on me? What kind of friend are you?" He asked, pretending to be offended. 

"The very best." Bucky winked.

"Nat, you need to control your lover." Tony said, placing a hand on Nat's shoulder.

"We ain't lovers and I don't need to be controlled." Bucky fired back.

Steve was truly confused, but didn't want to stick his head where it didn't belong. Tony seemed to pick up on that and sat besides Steve on the couch. 

"These two are crazy about each other, but neither of them wants to commit to anything. They're driving Bruce and I crazy." He said.

Steve's breath hitched in his throat at Tony's proximity. He had sat close to him before, but something about tonight made the brunette extra nervous. 

"Enough about our relationship," Nat said, placing her empty beer bottle on the coffee table, "Where the fuck's Bruce?" 

"Ah, yeah. He's not coming." Bucky said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why not? Did he just text you that?" Tony asked, looking a tad disappointed.

"Yeah, a while ago. Said he's scored himself a date. Didn't want to tell me anything about him though, that old shit. Says he'll tell us in person over brunch on Thursday. 

"You guys go to brunch on Thursdays?" Steve blurted out. He didn't mean to, but the idea of having brunch on a Thursday seemed very weird to him.

"It's the only day we all have free during noon." Tony explained, a small smile adorning his face.

"That's nice. Wish I had my noon’s free." Steve replied, leaning back on the leather couch.

"You work with Nick, right?" Bucky asked as he leaned forward on his seat, taking off his leather jacket. 

"Yeah." Steve replied

"How's that like? He used to be my English professor back when I was in NYU. The man was nothing but a nightmare. “Bucky complained and Steve had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"He's actually quite nice. I enjoy working with him." 

Bucky shrugged and took a sip of his beer. They continued talking until hunger won them over. 

Dinner had been a delicious affair and everyone ended up getting seconds. By the end of dinner, a grinning Nat commented on how this looked like a double date, causing Tony to chuckled and Steve to blush furiously. After finishing dessert and another round of beer, Nat and Bucky decided to take their leave. Claiming that there was something important the two needed to do. Steve decided to stay back and help "with the dishes". Silently praying that he wouldn't fuck up while confessing his feelings for Tony. Everything was going nice and smooth and Steve had managed to calm the beating of his frantic heart. 

 

"You look nice tonight." Tony told him, once they were done with washing the dishes.

"So do you." Steve replied. Feeling a wave of confidence wash over him.  _I can do this._

"I tried." Tony smiled, looking at Steve. They were both sitting on the couch, a few inches away from each other.

The silence between the two was tense and Steve knew that if he didn't speak now, he'll never do it. Getting comfortable on the couch, Steve turned his body to fully face Tony.

"There's something I want to tell you." He began, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"What is it?" Tony asked, turning his body as well.

Taking a deep breath, Steve said: "I don't want things to be weird between us, so please promise me that after I'm done telling you what I need to tell you, you won't act differently towards me." Steve knew he wasn't making sense, and knew that even if Tony promised him now, he could easily change his mind later.

"What are you on about?" Tony asked, scrunching his face in confusion.

"I-I," Steve began, but the words were stuck in his throat, refusing to come out. Tony moved closer to Steve, placing a hand on his knee. "What is it?" He asked Steve, looking more worried than confused. 

"I like you." Steve finally said, and without waiting for a reaction or a reply, he continued: "I've liked you for a while now and I just can't hide it anymore. You're just, god, I don't even know. You're amazing Tony, so please don't hate me for liking you." Steve breathed out, wishing he could run his hands through his hair, for the sake of doing something.

Tony just stared at him, a smile plastered on his face. Steve didn't know what to think of it, and simply sat there, staring at him like an idiot. 

"Steve, I would never hate you." Tony said, taking Steve's hands in his.

He immediately relaxed, and let himself hope for the best.

"You're very silly for thinking that way." He said, drawing small circles on his hands.

I am, aren't I?" Steve couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips.

"And very cute too." Tony said, bringing Steve's hands up to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss. Steve was blushing furiously and his heart was about to escape from his chest.  _He likes me. He truly fucking likes me._

"You're amazing too, you know. With your gorgeous eyes. I'd be crazy not to like you back." Tony said, a hint of a blush appearing on his face. Steve's breath hitched in his throat again, and he felt himself grow weak in the knees.  _Good thing I’m sitting down._

"I'm not amazing at all." Steve whispered.

"Oh, but you are. You're truly something special Steve. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you. I'm so glad I decided to grow some balls and approach you. You were so out of my league, but I decided that I needed to have you in my life." Tony’s words were driving him crazy. He wanted to get on with it already, ask the man out for a proper date or just have him right here on his leather couch. But he didn't want to seem desperate so he let Tony carry on.

"You're the one that's out of my league. Have you seen yourself?" Steve asked, causing Tony to laugh. It was nice and rich and Steve loved every bit of it.

"You flatter me Steve. I'm truly nothing special." 

"You really are Tony. You're really special to me. No one has ever been as kind as you are. I didn't plan on liking you, not really. But it happened and now here we are." Steve chuckled nervously, inching closer to Tony, trying to hint out to him in the most subtle way that he was really dying to kiss him. 

“I'm truly honored Steve. And please, please, please." He said, holding Steve's hands a bit tighter, "Please don't hate me for what I'm about to say."

Steve's smile faded and he felt his heart plummet to his stomach. He tried not to show how disappointed and heart broken he was, but he was failing miserably. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he asked: "What is it?"

"I like you okay. I truly do like you, more than what I thought I would. You're so full of life and energy and you bring this happiness to my life that I just can't get anywhere else." He said, looking into Steve's eyes. He truly didn't know where Tony was going with this, and quite frankly he wanted the man to stop beating around the bush and get on with it already.

"But I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to let myself go and fall in love again. It hurt a lot Aid, getting dumped by my girlfriend of four years. It left a wound so big and it still hasn't healed. No matter how happy you make me, and no matter how much I like you, I'm just not ready to get into a relationship. I swear to you Steve," he said, pressing another kiss to his hand, "That if you give me some time, I'll be more than ready to have you as my partner." Tony looked expectantly at Steve, who couldn't do anything more than blink at him.

He was truly perplexed. Was Tony being honest with him? Did he truly like him back? He knew that breakups were always bad, some worse than others, but did he really want to wait around for Tony to build a bridge and get over it? Steve didn't know.

"Okay." He said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Okay." Tony replied

"Just, don't make me wait too long. I'm not very patient." Steve chuckled. 

"I promise I won't." Tony replied, smiling at Steve who smiled back. 


	3. Chapter 3

The days after the dinner were pitiful to say the least. Steve tried his hardest to avoid Tony at all cost but it was a mission impossible. He bumped into him everywhere he went and the older man was all smiles and pleasantries, acting as if they both hadn't confessed their attractions towards each other. It was frustrating, and he hated it. He regretted telling Tony and felt stupid for thinking that the man was ever going to date him.

Tony had been clear with him, but Steve couldn't help but think that the other man was lying. He knew how hard it was for people to date after a bad breakup, but he just couldn't shake the thought that maybe Tony was just bullshitting him, trying to be a good friend and spare his feelings. Sam had berated him about thinking that way, trying his best to convince Steve that in a couple of months Tony was going to ask the other man out.

He didn't want to be filled up with false hope though, so even though he had promised Tony that he was going to wait until he was able to date again, Steve found himself trying his very hardest to get over the man. It wasn't easy, especially when Tony kept inviting him out to drinks and Steve just simply couldn't say no, but Steve was very determined to get his feelings for Tony out the window. 

It was a Friday and Nick had decided to give all his employees the day off. Steve couldn't have been happier about his day off and decided to start off his morning by doing some cleaning around his apartment. He was full of energy this morning and a happy smile adorned his face. He didn't know why on earth he was so elated, or feeling extremely giddy, but he wasn't about to rid himself of those feelings. It had been a whole week since he felt anything but happy. After cleaning and fixing his place around, he took a nice long shower and decided that instead of having coffee with plain toast, he'd have a nicely made breakfast from the retro-diner. It was a lovely Vegan establishment that Sam had introduced him to a couple of years ago. Even though he wasn't vegan himself, he really loved their pancakes. The thought of having a loaded breakfast burrito with a side order of cinnamon apple pancakes, made him get ready in a flash. 

^^^

The diner was packed, like always and he had to wait around twenty minutes until a seat was available. By this time, his stomach was already trying to eat itself and Steve had to take deep breath to control his goddamn hunger. With the amount of food he ate, it surprised him that he wasn't overweight. 

"Hey, we have a table ready for." One of the waitress told him, a friendly smile playing on her lips. 

"Oh thank god, I'm starving." He smiled back, patting his stomach.

"Sorry about the wait. I keep telling my boss we have to get a bigger place." She chuckled as she walked him to the back of the diner.

"I think that's a great idea." He smiled at her as sat on the empty booth. 

"Totally. But he just won't listen." She sighed and rolled her eyes, causing Steve to giggle. 

"Maybe one day you'll convince him." He told her. "I'm ready to place my order by the way."

"Nice." She smiled, "So let me take this out of your way." She said, taking the menu that laid on the table. "What would you be having today?"

"Um, the loaded breakfast burrito, cinnamon apple pancakes and a nice cup of maple latte." He smiled up at her, his mouth starting to water at the thought of his food.

The girl giggled at Steve's enthusiasm and said: "Would you like the six stacks or twelve?" 

"Six. I don't think I can eat twelve pancakes." He pouted 

"That'd be a funny thing to see." She chuckled, "Soy or almond for the latte?"

"Almond." 

"Got it. Your food will be out in a bit." She said politely, before taking her leave. 

He was just about to pour himself some water when the waitress came back to his table again, wearing an apologetic grin on her face. 

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but there's a guy by the door who says he knows you?" It was more of a question than a statement and when he looked towards the door he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he saw Bucky, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Yeah, I know him. What's up?" He asked her, filling his cup with water.

"All of our seats are occupied and asked to be seated with you. If that's a problem, I'll just tell him to wait." She told him

Steve thought about that as he drank the water. He wasn't to thrilled about having breakfast with Bucky, but he also didn't want to seem like an asshole. Reluctantly, he told the girl that it was okay for Bucky to sit with him.

Few seconds later, Bucky was seating in front of Steve, a dimple showing grin adorning his face. "Thanks man. I really didn't want to have and wait for a table to clear up." The brunette said, eyeing the menu

"Don't mention it." Steve tried his best not to sound bitter.

"So, I had no idea you were a vegan." Bucky said, placing the menu down and looking up at Steve.

"Didn't you see me eating meat at Tony's the other day?" Steve said, a little harsher than he had intended. 

"Jeez, it was just a question." Bucky said, clearly taken aback by Steve's tone of voice. He took the glass jug and poured himself some water.

He sighed and decided to be a little nicer to the man in front of him. "I'm not a vegan, but this place serves really nice stuff." 

"You're right about that! My friend Clint introduced me to this place. Come here every chance I get." 

“I thought you had class today." Steve asked

"Nah, I had an emergency last night." Bucky said and Steve only nodded his head. 

An awkward silence filled the table and Steve began fidgeting with the rings on his fingers. Luckily, the waitress came back to ask for Bucky's order. 

After she was gone, the awkwardness befell them once more.

"So." Bucky began and Steve looked up from his phone. 

"Yeah?" He asked, sounding as uninterested as he looked.

"Can I ask you something?" He said, leaning forward a little. 

"What is it?" Steve asked, putting his phone away.

"Why are you always so indifferent towards me?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice and Steve felt like a major dick.

"Um. I, Well." He was truly tongue tied. He had no true reason as to why he treated Bucky the way he did. To be completely honest, Bucky was nothing but nice to him. For some reason though, Steve couldn't seem to warm up to the man and found him to be utterly annoying. 

"I don't know to be honest." He lied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, stop lying Rogers. I can see it in your eyes. Just tell me why you don't like me, it'll save me the trouble of actually trying to be nice to you." Bucky stated, leaving Steve speechless once again. 

"Look, you're an alright dude, but you're not my... cup of tea." Steve almost whispered the last words. He didn't like being an asshole, but he didn't want to lie to Bucky either.

The reaction he received from the older man only surprised him further. Bucky was laughing, loud and proud making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I didn't say anything funny." Steve said, leaning back on his seat and awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck.

"Yes, yes you did. Steve, you've never even tried to have a proper conversation with me. How do you know I'm not your cup of tea?" The man asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I just know." Steve said flatly. 

"No you don't. You're just judging me based on what you see. You haven't taken the chance to fully get to know me." Bucky challenged.

Steve snorted, "I don't want to get to know you." 

"And why not?" 

"Because no." He said, getting a bit frustrated.

"You're truly missing out." Bucky said, taking another sip of water.

"I'm truly not." Steve said, shaking his head.

"Whatever you say." Bucky said, looking away. 

Steve wanted to get up and leave. The happiness he had felt this morning was slowly dissipating and this hipster was to blame. 

"Sorry if I ruined your day." Bucky's voice broke through his thoughts.

"How do you do that?" Steve wondered. It was truly frustrating how out of everyone Steve knew, Bucky always seemed to read him perfectly. 

"How do I do what?" Bucky asked, confusion attached to his face.

"Fucking know how I'm feeling all the time. Can you read people's mind or something?" He snapped.

Bucky chuckled, "I wish I could, but no. You just have a very readable face." He shrugged.

"Fucking great." Steve huffed.

"I'm sorry though. I honestly don't even know why I try." Bucky said, passing a hand through his blond hair.

"Why do you try?" Steve asked curiously. Every time he was with Bucky, the other man was always trying to become close with him and that always confused him.

"You're cool and I like making friends." He shrugged. "Most people are usually really happy about becoming my friends, even my students love me. I just don't know why you don't seem to warm up to me."

Steve couldn't help but snort at what Bucky was saying. "Do you hear yourself?" He asked, "That's exactly why I don’t like you. You're so pretentious Bucky, and you think you know it all. You talk so highly of yourself as if you shit gold or something. I just, I don't like people like that, people that think they're better than everyone." 

The small smile on Bucky's face was replaced by a frown. He looked hurt and Steve hated himself for being stuck in this mess. 

"I'm not though." Bucky said in disbelief. "I'm truly not and It bothers me that you think that way of me. You don't even know me Steve. You sit here and judge me based on what you see but you don't take a goddamn minute of your day to try and figure out if all your fucking assumptions are fucking true." Bucky snapped

Steve only shrugged. He knew he was being a dick and had no reason to, and yes, Bucky was very right about all of that, but at the moment Steve really didn't want to let the other man win. "Just drop it, okay? I don't have to like you and you don't have to like me." He said right before the waitress came out with their food, putting an end to the dreadful conversation.

The two of them ate their breakfast in silence, neither of them looking up from their food. Steve's mood kept deteriorating and he wanted to punch the other man in the face.  _Why was he so set on becoming friends with him? What was so great about him that Bucky needed to be liked by him?_ Steve didn't know and he wasn't about to ask. He just wanted to finish his food fast enough and get the hell out of there. 

But like always, luck truly wasn't on his side and as he was about to take a bite out of his burrito, Bucky spoke. "I'm sorry again. I can get a little pushy and annoying sometimes. But honestly Steve, all I want to do is be your friend. You're a pretty cool guy and I enjoy your company, even though you're always a dick to me."

Steve looked at Bucky, unsure of what to say. "Um, you're forgiven I guess." 

"I know I'm not and you truly don't care. But it hurts that you think so poorly of me Steve." 

"I'm sorry for thinking that way. It's just how I am. First impressions are everything to me and yours wasn't that great." Steve told him, taking a sip of water.

"Could we start again then? I would really like for you to get to know me, the real me. If you end up not liking me even after that then I won't pester you with this subject anymore." Bucky gave him a small smile. 

Sighing, Steve scratched his head.  _Did he have anything to lose? Nope, not really. So why not._

"You're really not going to stop bothering me with this are you?" 

"Nope. So is that a yes? Can we start over again?" Bucky asked, looking hopeful as he cut a piece of his French toast.

"Yeah, fine. We can start over." He told the brunette, already regretting his decision.  


End file.
